


The Great and Powerful Uma

by sunkelles



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Written in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Love might be weakness, but that doesn't keep Uma from falling twice.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Great and Powerful Uma

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my drafts today because i had a snow day (hallelujah!) and decided i wanted to work something up to the point where I could post it. I've almost posted this about 3 times in the past 2 and a half years, but decided to just go ahead and post it today.

Mal is the most feared kid on the island. She’s also the most respected. As long as Uma’s lived, she’s always cared about her opinion. She can’t help herself. Maybe it’s because she’s Maleficent’s daughter. Maybe it’s because of her status on the Island. Maybe it’s something else, something more nebulous, but Uma’s never been able to shake the desire. Even though months- years of Mal ignoring her, or worse, deriding her. 

Uma has never forgotten who started the nickname “shrimpy” even if the rest of the island has. 

They spar, sword to sword, and Uma _wins._ She smiles as the other girl hits the ground and Uma holds her sword to Mal’s throat. She won. She has Mal at her mercy. Finally, something to be proud of. 

“You’re a worthy opponent, Uma.” She’s never said her name before, never called her anything but _shrimpy._ Uma feels her cheeks heat. 

“You too, Mal,” Uma says, trying to sound confident- sure of herself. She’s not sure if she succeeds. But Mal smiles, and doesn’t seem put off by it, so Uma’s going to assume that she did. 

* * *

  
  
  


“You like her,” Harry says. It’s an accusation, really. She can’t tell if he’s mad that she’s caught feelings or mad that she’s caught feelings for someone who isn’t him. 

“I don’t like _anyone,_ ” she says. Harry rolls his eyes. 

“We all play big and tough like our villain parents," Harry says, "but we _aren’t_ them.” 

“No, we aren’t. We’re better.” They’re the baddest of the bad, the toughest of the tough. They will succeed where their parents did not. 

“Don’t get soft on me,” he says. But that’s the strength they have over their parents, really. They care about each other, them and Gil (and maybe, maybe Mal) and they can work as a team. They might not give a shit about anyone else, but they care about themselves- about the crew. Strength in numbers and strength in passion yields some strong results.

"Me? Soft," Uma says, "honey, I'm strong as _steel_."

* * *

She's strong as steel, but soft as silk with Mal. The girl makes her giggle, and blush, and sometimes they hold hands just to feel the warmth of each other on their skin. Their lips meet, and for a moment, it’s just a ghosting of lips. Then, it’s a kiss. It’s far more than a kiss by the end of it- and she never wants it to stop.

* * *

  
  


“You know she’s just using you, right?” Harry says. 

“No she isn’t. She just finally saw the value of my help.” She thinks that Mal finally sees _her_ value, of both herself and their partnership. Harry's just jealous. He swings every way, but he swings her way most often. But he will have to get over it. Uma swings most ways, but right now- she's swinging Mal's way- hard.

“Fine,” Harry growls, “get your heart broken. Lose everything we’ve built, what do I care?” 

“We built? I’m the captain, I did the all building.” She knows it’s not true, but she’s mad at him for assuming he knows better about this than she does. This isn’t his choice to make. He laughs, hard and bitter. 

“Sure you did, darling. I did nothing,” he says, "Gil did nothing. The whole god damn crew did _nothing_.” 

“Harry-” 

“When you come to your senses," he says, turning tail and leaving, "you can find me.” 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Her mother notices two months in, which surprise Uma. Her mother pays so little attention to her that she didn’t think she ever would. 

“Maleficent’s daughter? Honestly, darling, couldn’t you have chosen someone less powerful to fuck?” 

“Think you’d want me fucking someone powerful,” Uma says. Obtaining power and prestige is everything on the island, and her mother has fought tooth and nail to get the small bit that she has. 

“You can’t fuck your way to the top, my daughter. The only way there is to claw your way to the surface.” Maybe, just maybe, Uma has an image of her and Mal, ruling half the Isle and kissing as they do. 

“It isn’t just that, mom,” Uma says. This isn’t like her mother bewitching Prince Eric. This is something deep, something real. She and Mal can do this together. 

“It’s exactly like that. She’ll have all the power, and you’ll be her _plaything_.” 

“We’re partners,” Uma say firmly. She won’t let her mother take this away from her. 

“Partners? Child, if you don’t nip this _crush_ at the bud, you’ll spend your life trailing after this girl, like that hook boy did for you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You think he followed you because of your vibrant personality? Your leadership skills?” Uma never considered the idea that Harry had _feelings_ for her. Harry flirts with everything that walks. She didn’t think that it meant anything beyond a little physical attraction. They were friends, that was it. 

But that would explain why he was so angry when she and Mal started… whatever it is that they’re doing. It would explain a lot of things about their relationship, actually. 

“Your voice is a siren’s song, child, and you’d better be ensnaring people you can _use_.”

* * *

  
  


It isn’t long after her mother’s warning that Uma realizes how foolish she’s been. 

“This isn’t working out,” Mal says. Uma wants to scream, wants to shout, but she tries to keep her emotions in check. Mal can’t know how invested she was in this. She can’t give the other girl any more power over her than she already has. 

“You’re breaking up with me,” Uma says. She tries to state it evenly, like rambling off a fact for a history of evil exam. It does not sound that nonchalant. 

“This was never gonna work, Uma,” Mal says, almost gentle, “you knew that, right?” The gentle delivery brings out the emotional part of Uma. How dare she use that tone, like she cares about her? Mal never cared about her, and this just proves it. 

“We were _partners,”_ Uma growls. Mal laughs. 

“There are no partners on the Isle of the Lost. There are villains and minions, and you were never gonna be my minion.” 

“We could work together,” Uma says, “it would be mutually beneficial.” That’s how she always sold her partnership with Harry to her mother, and the allegiance of her crew: a symbiotic relationship where she benefitted the most. 

“ _Working together_ is for children and heroes,” Mal says, scorn in her voice, “are you a child, Uma? A hero?” 

“Fuck you, Mal,” 

“You already did.” Uma grabs her bag and rushes angrily out of Mal’s tower. She slams the door behind her. 

* * *

  
  
  
She stomps across the island, finding Harry at his regular hangout. He looks up and sees her, and his eyes sparkle.

“I’m gonna take my piece of this island by force. Are you in?” She’s coming for her due by force, and nothing will stand in her way. Harry smiles at her. Not the smirk he uses to intimidate, or to mock, or set someone off kilter, but a _real_ one. Uma doesn’t know what do with that. 

“You’re the captain. I’m the first mate,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing on earth, “Can’t be a first mate without a captain.” 

She knows that she’s shooting herself in the foot, that she might lose a lackey but she asks, “You could have any captain on the Isle. Any powerful player on this island would be lucky to have you. They’d snatch you right up.” Uma isn’t much of a player in this game yet. Anyone else could treat him better than she could. Being second to any other villain on this island could be better for him. A bigger territory to pillage, more booty to steal, and more people to hook. 

Attachments are weakness. It’s use or be used here on the Isle, and she sure as hell isn’t getting used. She’ll be the one using in this relationship. After she tossed him aside, she doesn’t know why he’d let her use him again. 

“ _You_ are my captain, Uma. No one else," he says, passion dripping from his voice. Loyalty is dangerous on the Isle. Letting anyone have power over you, _any_ power, is like signing your own death sentence. Harry’s done it not just once for her, but twice. 

She thinks that she feels… protective. No, that’s too soft of an adjective, too caring. She feels possessive. Harry Hook is hers. She won’t let anyone hurt him, never again. At least, not anyone who isn’t her. 

Mal and a few of the other Island kids leave to try to take over Auradon. Uma is surprisingly insulted that she isn’t asked to join. 

“You really wanna be a pretty, pretty princess?” Harry asks. It’s derisive, the way that she expects. Pretty, pretty princess is the insult it’s always been, but his look is softer. That look says, _if you want that, I’ll get it for you._

“Of course not,” she says, and it’s almost true, “but if anyone should get to tear up Auradon, it should be us.” 

“We’ll bring Auradon to its knees,” he promises, looking her dead in the eyes. The only thing she wants to bring to its knees right now is him, but she’s not picky.


End file.
